closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Tjdrum2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Snelfu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Logovis (talk) 15:47, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Your Behavior on Logopedia So, it has come to my attention that you are not accepting the fact that I banned you and now harassing every single administrator for me to be demoted. Well, since you don’t seem to understand why I chose to ban you, let me give you an entire history of our relationship on Logopedia. It all started in July when you added the sections to Oxygen’s page, saying “Oxygen (first era)”, “Oh! The Oxygen Network”, and “Oxygen (second era)”. Being as this was part of the reason that another user was disabled, I wanted to alert you that despite the differences, the name has always been called “Oxygen” and us administrators have determined that web archives will prove it. So I sent you a message about it. In response, you say, “I'm sorry, who are you? You’re not an admin, so I don’t know why you’re the one who’s talking to me about something like this.” Right there, I was insulted. I was just trying to be respectful, and then you had to give me a rude response like that. So when I got promoted in September, I replied, “Actually, I am an admin now, and I really did not appreciate your attitude about this. I have protected the page again for a month, so please stop constantly making changes to it. Thank you.” I did not say that to talk back, I said that to stand up for myself. But you acted like you did not care and removed the message, which I noticed, but went back to editing. A month later in October, you sent me another message on my talk page, wanting to have a civilized discussion. You asked if I could reply, and I did reply. I replied your talk page hours after I saw your message that I was willing to discuss this with you. I was hoping you would reply to my message, but you never did. I was really hoping you would, I wanted to talked to you. But you never replied. Until three days ago. Three days ago, you sent me another message saying that you “think we should start talking again”. I was waiting for you to reply for three months and you send me this now? And your attitude about this was really not respectful, and you acted completely biased about it, not willing to even care about what I had to say. At this point, I considered your behavior immature and inappropriate after spamming me discussing the same issue but ignoring me twice and never getting back to me until months later when you felt like it. So I told you on your talk page that you were really getting my nerves and that you were on thin ice. I was surprised you did not reply to that message, I really thought you might come back to me begging for forgiveness. I did come back to your talk page, however, and noticed a message from another user saying that you were removing images from 20th Century Fox/Other. I looked at the edit history, and it seems as if you were removing images. Rodney reverted your edits twice and you kept removing content. You did not give a good reason, “spelling errors”? Looks more to me like you removed images just because you wanted them gone for your own personal reasons that we just did not know. I noticed that you were blocked three times already, specifically from edit warring and removing content from pages, and decided that you never learned anything after all those blocks. So that is why I made the decision to ban you. I realized I sounded somewhat rude myself, but that was the way you treated me when you wanted to get your way about Oxygen. You want to know the real reason why it was always Oxygen? The reason is because even during that era, it was still referred to as simply “Oxygen”, even at times “Oh!” was above just “Oxygen” and not “The Oxygen Network”. I even remember channel lineups from back then just saying “Oxygen”, not “Oh!”, and the website has always been www.oxygen.com throughout it all. I do not know how many times I have to explain this to you, but now it doesn’t matter anymore because you are banned. I really hoped you would follow up with me when you had the chance. Now because you continued to edit war, removed a substantial amount of content from 20th Century Fox/Other, and continued to spam me whenever you felt like it about Oxygen, you are banned from Logopedia. I am not changing my mind and all the administrators support my decision, so don’t even think about coming to them to get unblocked or get me demoted. It’s over, goodbye TJ. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 14:39, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :I'm sorry you feel this way, but I think you're overreacting a bit, because I did not "spam" your talk page. And about the Fox page, I was only trying to clean it up, not ruin it, and Rodney was the one who started reverting my changes. And back to the Oxygen thing: I tried to have a civilized discussion with you and you kept turning me down. You even closed down the talk I tried to have on the forum about it. Also, if all the administrators on Logopedia "support" your decision to ban me, how come I haven't seen any messages from you about it on any of their talk pages? I'm getting the feeling you're not being honest about that. Can you please just let me talk about this with the other admins on Logopedia? Because I think they might have a different opinion about this than you do. Tjdrum2000 (talk) 18:24, January 22, 2018 (UTC) ::That's where you're wrong. I am not overreacting at all, I am showing you that I mean business. Asking me the same thing over and over again then not replying when I reply is considered spamming the same question, which is not allowed on Logopedia. Removing a substantial amount of content from 20th Century Fox/Other is not appropriate either because you did not have a good reason to do so. Also, I never turned you down at all. I was waiting for a reply, but you just went in circles with the conversation, which wasn't even a conversation at all. I closed down the forums because the admins agreed that the name has been "Oxygen" the entire time. "Oh!", again, is a NICKNAME! I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you that. You want to know why you didn't see me having a conversation with the admins about demoting you? Because I didn't post a message to them on Logopedia, we know how to keep our conversations private. So stop manipulating the entire admin team to go against me, because we all know that you will not be happy until you get your way and your way only. You really think Oxygen is the only reason I banned you? It was part of it, but it was your entire sarcastic behavior towards me and you continued to edit war (despite you apparently thinking Rodney started it, it was you). Turns out you're blocked here too, so I guess that's the end of this. And every administrator is smart enough to know that you are not mature enough to be on Logopedia, so don't come crawling to anyone else asking for you to get unblocked. It's over, for good, goodbye TJ. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:19, January 22, 2018 (UTC)